Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Bang with Honk. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel * Aladdin * The Angry Beavers * Animaniacs * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") * Barney & Friends * Boohbah (Heard once in "Hammock.") * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "The Great Bandini") * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "123 Count with Me.") * The Brothers Grunt * Brum (2001-2002 series) * Cow and Chicken * CatDog * Camp Lazlo * Disney's House of Mouse * Dexter's Laboratory * Dragon Tales * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "The Frequency Fiends.") * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Ruled Out!.") * Full House (Heard once in "The House Meets the Mouse Part 1.") * Goof Troop * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Cookie Crisis.") * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Little Mermaid * The Loud House * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Make Way for Noddy * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey Mouse Works * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * The Mouse and the Monster (Heard once in "Oh My Name is Olga.") * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Phineas and Ferb (Heard in "A Hard Day's Knight" as used for Candace) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Puppy Dog Pals * PAW Patrol * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Rocko's Modern Life (heard once in Rocko's Modern Christmas) * Rubbadubbers * Sidekick * Space Goofs * Sitting Ducks * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Teacher's Pet * Teletubbies * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wander Over Yonder * What a Cartoon * WordWorld Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Tarzan II (2005) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Wild (2006) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Wakko's Wish (1999) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) Videos * God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) (Videos) (Low Pitched) * Spring for Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Videos) Video Games PC: * Logical Journey of the Zoombinis (Video Game) * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (Video Game) Commercials Previews * Winslow's Home Videos (Heard in The Rugrats Movie 1998 VHS and DVD.) Trailers * The Tigger Movie (2000) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 (Saban Dub only.) * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links